transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Crosshairs (TF2017)
Crosshairs from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio As the Autobot weapons supervisor, Crosshairs oversees the procurement and maintenance of a dizzying arsenal of implements of death for his fellow Autobots. Long association with such machinery has made him meticulous and careful, possibly to a fault. Crosshairs will often refuse to fire his own weapon unless he's certain it won't miss. Crosshairs enjoys a good relationship with his equally methodical Targetmaster partner Pinpointer, who is content to let Crosshairs call the shots. History Arc 3 Crosshairs was one of many Autobots living in an unnamed city on Cybertron. Eventually, Scorponok's Decepticons came along and blew the place up and took everybody captive. Crosshairs was being shuffled off toward a messy end in the smelting pools when an attack by Fortress Maximus and company saved him. Crosshairs quickly joined Maximus's band, and he was among the first to agree when Maximus decided to quit the war and seek a reprieve on Nebulos. However, even the peaceful alien world had its share of warmongers, and the Autobots' chance at a peaceful coexistence with the natives came under threat as soon as they arrived. Crosshairs was one of nearly a dozen Autobots who gave up their personal weapons to the Nebulans as a sign of cooperation. |Ring of Hate| When the Autobots' Nebulan allies feared that the Decepticons were planning to attack The Nursery, Crosshairs didn't care: he had already given away his gun to make peace with the Nebulans, so it's not like he could do anything about it. Instead, he suggested leaving Nebulos and traveling to Earth, but was voted down and forced to go save The Nursery. There, he partnered up for the first time with a Nebulan alongside the other Targetmasters. Unfortunately, the ensuing battle just ended up destroying the place, so the Autobots retreated. |Brothers in Armor| After leaving Nebulos, Crosshairs and the crew of Steelhaven followed an Autobot distress call to the planet called Earth. During the long journey, they had Fortress Maximus heavily upgraded into a larger, more powerful body. Him and Pinpointer were a bit unsettled by the new war-like outlook of their leader, Galen, but he insisted he was merely changing to fit the circumstances they had been dealt. A battle between the Autobot and Decepticon Headmasters proved costly, as Galen died protecting an Earthling from Scorponok. He passed on his control helmet to this boy, Spike Witwicky, leaving Fortress Maximus and the Autobots in his hands. |Trial by Fire| Along with the other Targetmasters, Crosshairs went on to participate in a failed attack on the Decepticons' island headquarters. |The Desert Island of Space| He later watched Blaster and Grimlock fight it out over Autobot leadership on the moon, but the duel was interrupted by a full-scale Decepticon assault on everyone present. |Totaled| Meanwhile, Earth was coming apart at the seams due to a timestorm caused by the displacement of Galvatron, Scourge, and Cyclonus from Earth's future. Optimus Prime, Grimlock, and Fortress Maximus held court, and decided an attack on the future Decepticon's underground base was due. During the battle, shockingly, Optimus and others were displaced to limbo by Rodimus Prime and other Autobots from the future. Believing these future Autobots were imposters, responsible for the apparent deaths of Optimus and the other displaced Autobots, Fortress Maximus led a vengeful charge. Crosshairs took on the future Kup alongside their Kup, Grimlock, Hardhead, Pointblank, and Sureshot. By the time the truth was learned, the stakes had shifted, and the future and present Autobots, including Grimlock, teamed up to face the combined might of Galvatron and a clone of Megatron. |Time Wars| Trivia *Neil Ross reprises his role as Crosshairs. Changes *Crosshiars & Pinpointer didn't appear in Trial by Fire! *Crosshairs, Pointblank, and Sureshot didn't appear in Time Wars. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Targetmasters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots